


sweet creature

by reyloisrealo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Badly Written, Ben's a cutie, Cute?, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, short lil story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloisrealo/pseuds/reyloisrealo
Summary: “I love you.”She only just hears his whisper over the gentle hum of early morning traffic outside.





	sweet creature

**Author's Note:**

> dude this probably sucks cause i got four coffees in my system and need sleep but here have a badly written one-shot cause i keep thinking about this

“I love you.” She only just hears his whisper over the gentle hum of evening traffic outside. She’s pulling her jeans up but pauses, and turns to look in his eyes, really look. She has to be at work in ten minutes.

 

\---

 

_ Rey doesn’t believe in love, not after her fucked movement from home to home until she was eighteen, everyone always leaving her. Nobody ever stayed. Sure, maybe love was real for other people, but not for her; never for her. _

 

_ But when Poe tries to set her up with his college roommate, she agrees: maybe so Poe will get off her back, maybe because she wants to see if this guy lives up to Poe’s description, maybe because she just wants to go on a date for the first time in years, maybe she could make a new friend. Lord knows she could have more of them. _

 

\---

 

He looks scared; like she’ll reject him in disgust and run away. She wonders if she will. Her hands are still mid-tugging her jeans and her fists clench tighter around them. Neither of them breathe.

 

\---

 

_ “You must be Rey.” A rumbling deep voice startles her from her book and she looks up to see him. _

 

_ Oh. Poe’s descriptions certainly undermined him. But then, how could one fully give this man justice with mere words? She wanted to run her hands through his dark locks of hair for hours on end and kiss a path along his jawline. His eyes never stop looking at her while she examines the rest of his form. His tall, built, probably incredibly muscular form. _

 

_ Rey suddenly can’t find herself able to speak and so simply nods at him, perhaps for too long. And she’s suddenly over-analyzing all the ways he could use his lips on her when he smiles with crooked teeth and (dear god!) dimples and her brain short-circuits. _

 

_ He puts out a large hand to shake hers and she accepts it meekly, already overworked at how  _ warm  _ he is. “I’m Ben.” _

 

\---

 

Ben keeps his eyes on her, and she thinks she can see tears brimming in them but he doesn’t take it back. She wonders if maybe he means it.

 

\---

 

_ He’s out of her league. And Rey has told him so multiple times and he never takes her seriously but instead he kisses her forehead and wraps his arms tighter and he smiles lightly in the crook of her neck. He never takes her seriously, but she always means it. _

 

\---

 

Rey lets go of the jeans and takes a deep breath. She sits back on the bed. Time feels slow and thick.

 

\---

 

_ On their fifth date, she has to cancel, and she feels sadder than she thought she would at canceling on him but she has no choice. She’s thrown up ten times today and her fever only seems to get higher every time she checks it. _

 

_ She’s preparing for a horrendous night on her couch where she gets angry at herself for getting sick and not being able to wear the new dress she bought the other day. But then there’s a knock at the door. _

 

_ Ben’s there with flushed cheeks from the winter breeze and a brown paper bag in his hand. _

 

_ “I made soup. I can just give it to you and go, or I could stay- not that I’m pressuring you to invite me in, I just-” _

 

_ He spends the night at her’s, stroking her hair and holding it back when she vomits, he hand-feeds her the soup and fluffs her pillows every half-hour. He tuts at her when she says she looks disgusting, “You could never look disgusting.” He tells her and, Rey finds that she far prefers this to the dinner they had planned. _

 

\---

 

“Rey, I-” 

 

Her brain drowns out whatever Ben’s saying because she is suddenly hit with the impact of how  _ happy _ she is in this moment. She feels the waterworks pour out of her eyes and Ben’s arms wrap around her, and she is so, so  _ happy _ .

 

\---

 

_ They end up sleeping at each other's a lot. She likes the feeling of his warmth surrounding her and he seems to like the way she wears his t-shirts. He starts stocking her favorite tea in his cupboard and she jokingly buys a Darth Vader mug that he ends up adoring when he finds it amongst her bright yellow ones. _

 

_ He buys her a sunflower, a bright knitted scarf with matching mittens, and a new throw pillow after she expresses her love for the color yellow. Rey kisses him into oblivion. _

 

_ She likes it. She wonders if she could ever love it. _

 

\---

 

“Rey?”

 

He loves her. And she doesn’t have to ponder whether he means it because she knows he does, because it’s Ben and he means what he says and she feels another wave of tears because  _ Ben Solo loves her _ . 

 

She kisses him wherever she can reach, her salty tears still falling as she smiles so hard it hurts.

 

Rey doesn’t believe in love. Until she does. 

 

“You don’t have to say it back,” but she cuts him off with her lips against his and she whispers against him, “I love you.”

 

\---

 

Rey’s an hour late for work and Poe shoots her a glare as she saunters in.

 

“Your fault.” She says and grins for the rest of the damned day.

 

Rey believes in love.


End file.
